Obsession
by ElspethNZ
Summary: Hutch has an unknown psychopath admirer with perverted thoughts in mind for the blonde. Things turn very nasty. Will Starsky be there in time to save Hutch and help him put himself back together afterwards?


**Warning:** This story is sexually graphic (not slash though!).

**OBSESSION**

by: Elspeth

The battered old Chevy sat across from Venice Place. It was a dirty cream colour and certainly not a car any one would look at twice, which suited the driver perfectly. The observer had parked in the same spot several times in the last few weeks, hoping to spy the desired prey. When Kenneth Hutchinson came into view, the observer had an adrenaline rush and felt great joy. Not much longer now.

The oblivious detective came around the corner, jogging back home after his morning ritual. He had worked hard this morning, doing another half-hour on top of what he normally ran. As the blond approached his apartment, he pulled his tee shirt off to cool himself down.

The observer delighted in seeing the tanned and toned body any time, but for the first time, saw the bare chest with beautiful taut muscles glistening with a sheen of sweat. Pure bliss. The observer watched to the very end as the blond entered his apartment to get ready for work. The observer knew the detective's schedule well. Took pride in knowing everything there was to know about this 'Adonis' of a man.

Not long, now, 'Hutch' as they call you. You will be all mine very soon. My very own. I will treat you like a king and worship your body. You will pleasure me and love me. Very soon.

Once the idol entered his apartment, the observer started up the car and drove off, quietly smiling.

The Bay City Police Department had been overstaffed for a few weeks now due to the latest class of new recruits just qualifying from the police academy. The same time every year, a group of rookies would come to be field trained by the more experienced, senior officers. The rookies would listen, watch, and generally observe first hand all the things they had learned at the academy. During this time, their superiors would take notes and then decide which stations to place them in and who they could best be partnered with.

Captain Dobey had been assigned four rookies to his department for a week and had to place each one with a pair of detectives for that time. While it was a bit of extra effort for everyone and more paper work, Dobey's team appreciated the importance of this time for the rookies and the fact that they had all been rookies themselves once.

Detectives Hutchinson and Starsky were assigned Officer Dan Mills. He was a local Californian and had graduated with top marks from the academy. The first two days out riding with the detectives he had proved to be bright and eager and happy to work with his trainers, following through on any orders he was given.

Mills watched the way the two men worked so well together and observed their patter and the way they seemed to be able to read the other's minds. He could tell they were real close and had asked them how they had met and how long they had been partners. He hoped someday he would also find a great partner to team with, someone he could depend upon and trust his life with, like these two seemed to with each other. He had heard the other detectives talk about Starsky and Hutch, some of the things they had been through together. Starsky had been poisoned and they had twenty-four hours to find the antidote, Starsky had been critically wounded more than once and kidnapped by a cult. Man, that must have been something. Then Hutchinson had apparently been shot near the heart, stabbed on another occasion, and had a bomb set for him in his car. Well, when you looked at all these things together, hell, they were lucky to be still standing! Mills was in awe and knew he was very privileged to have been chosen to ride with the dynamic duo.

The admiration wasn't one sided, though. Starsky and Hutch could see that Mills was bright and quick to learn. He would no doubt have a good career ahead of him. He used his initiative. He wasn't cocky or smart mouthed, and they could see he was just taking it all in, soaking up what he could, like a sponge. Keen and eager. On a couple of occasions that week he had done particularly well and it felt good to have him along.

During one shift, Mills had shown great compassion toward a battered woman when they were called to attend a domestic incident. It took both Starsky and Hutch to calm the woman's husband down and then get him in the back of the Torino. Mills had quietly talked to the woman and reassured her that she would be safe and should think of filing charges. Hutch had noticed this.

"You did good there, Mills. Keep it up. Always important to show compassion and caring, but particularly in those situations," he told Mills after depositing the offender at the police station.

"Yeah, _and_ persuade them to lay charges," Starsky added wryly

"Thanks, guys."

Another time the trio had been chasing a suspect on foot and temporarily lost him when he had thrown some light packing boxes in the detectives' path to slow them down. It worked and Hutch tripped, losing his balance and falling hard on the unforgiving concrete. He put out his hand to save himself and his wrist took the brunt of the fall.

"Uuuhhh..." he groaned.

"**Hutch, Hutch you all right?**" Starsky called anxiously.

"Keep goin'. I'm okay. Just get the son of a bitch." Hutch pulled himself slowly to a sitting position and cradled his wrist in his left hand. _Shit it hurts._ He flexed his arm and rolled his shoulders to test for any other damage, but just his wrist appeared to be sprained. At least he hoped it was just a sprain.

At Hutch's instruction, Starsky kept up the chase, following Mills who was closer to the suspect. They lost him for a bit, but then Mills made a lunge and tripped the offender. He was handcuffing him when Starsky caught up.

"Good work, Mills. Come on let's get this turkey down to the station." He panted, trying to catch his breath.

They walked back to the Torino pushing the offender ahead of them.

They reached Hutch, who was now standing among the cardboard boxes, his head hanging down.

"God, maybe we're getting too out of shape in our old age, Hutch," Starsky quipped trying to gauge how bad his partner was feeling.

Hutch looked up at Starsky, and then looked at Mills, not wanting the rookie to know he was hurting.

"Great work, Mills. We'll see that the Cap'n, hears about it." Hutch patted him on the back with his good hand and tried to calm his breathing down from the pain he felt in the other wrist.

"Uh, thanks, Detective Hutchinson. Just doing my job. Isn't that what you're supposed to say." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Go take this punk to the car. We'll be there in a minute. Don't take your eyes off him," Starsky directed and then turned his eyes back to Hutch.

He took the damaged wrist in his hands gently.

"Lemme see, buddy. Do ya think it's broken?"

"Aaahh. Don't." Hutch snatched his hand free from Starsky, reeling with the shock of the pain.

"How the hell do I know, Starsk? I haven't broken my wrist before. It's just damn sore. Come on let's go."

"Okay, okay but you know you'll need to get it checked out right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Starsky smiled to himself thinking it couldn't be too bad as the blond's spark was still firing.

After delivering Mills and the offender to the station, Starsky drove Hutch to Memorial Hospital emergency department. Luckily they only had about a half-hour wait, when a beautiful blonde nurse summoned Hutch to a cubicle. She looked to be in her mid twenties and had a fantastic figure and beautiful milky, fair skin. If Hutch was lucky and got his act together he could get the girl's number.

In about another half-hour Hutch emerged wearing a sling, but thankfully no cast.

"How'd you get on, pal?" Starsky asked.

"Just a bad sprain. Have to rest it, wear this designer accessory for a few days and should be good as new." He lifted his arm in the air to show off the sling.

The blonde nurse who was standing beside him spoke:

"No using a gun for a week or any strenuous exercise."

"Uh, Starsk, this is Tammy. Tammy, this is my partner in crime, Dave Starsky."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Tammy." Starsky flourished and kissed her hand.

She blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Pleased to meet you, too. Well, Ken, I'd better be going now. You take care."

"Yeah thanks, Tammy, I'll call you."

As she disappeared from earshot, Starsky gave his partner a huge whack on the back.

"That's ma boy, Hutch. Didn't take you long to get her number did it, now?"

"Ah, well. She just took a liking to me, I can tell ya, Starsk." He grinned.

"Invited her out tomorrow night. Handy to have a medical professional around don't you think? I mean my arm could start hurting at any time and..."

"Glad you're on form Hutch. Glad you're on form."

The week riding with the two detectives was coming to a close and what a week it had been. Tomorrow was Saturday and Mills had said he was going to spend the weekend brushing up on some police procedures manuals and the like, eager to learn and have as much information under his belt as possible. He wanted to make an impression, not blend in with all the other rookies. He thought if he could do as well as these detectives he'd be more than happy in his chosen career.

This certainly impressed Hutch, in particular. He thought back to the times he had spent hours studying while at medical school, trying to do his best at a career he was pushed into. Then, all the study at the police academy. Starsky, on the other hand, found Mills' obsession with being the best rather amusing and droll.

"You need to chill out, Mills. You've done well and you've seen a helluva lot this week. Take the weekend off. Time enough for reading procedures manuals later." He smiled at the rookie.

"Starsk, I think it's admirable that Dan here wants to read up a bit on the finer points of police work. In fact, I'll be happy to bring some of my old academy notes and papers over for you to look at if you think you'd be interested Dan."

Starsky rolled his eyes.

"Hutch, we've got a double date tomorrow night remember? The lovely Tammy, and the gorgeous Julie."

"I KNOW that Starsk! I'm not going to be out all day."

"Uh, Detective Hutchinson..."

"Call me Ken, we're off duty now. I called you Dan remember?"

"Uh, yes. Um, well, Ken, or should I call you Hutch?"

Starsky subconsciously bristled ever so slightly. _A bit familiar aren't we, Mills? You have to earn the __**right**__ to call my partner that and you've only known him five minutes._

Somehow the telepathy kicked in and Hutch could just sense his partner's shift in mood.

"Uh, uh, Ken's, just fine." He didn't want to hurt the rookie's feelings.

"Well, Ken, that would be great if you'd like to come over and show me some pointers. I'd really appreciate that. As long as your wrist isn't too sore of course."

"No, I'll be fine. Now just write the address down for me."

They arranged to meet the next day at Dan's house for a few hours after lunch.

When Hutch got into the Torino for his ride home, Starsky teased, "Are you turnin' into some 'nerdy' type, Hutch? Ruin your reputation, ya know. Leave the kid alone. He's a rookie for God's sake!"

"Well that's typical of you Starsky. I just thought I'd share some knowledge and experience with Dan. He seems eager, so why not? We don't all sit around on the couch on Saturday's waiting for some gorgeous girl to drop by."

"All right, all right. You wanna spend your Saturday with a wet behind the ears rookie, then go right ahead. Just don't forget our date." _Always has to take someone under his wing. Mr compassionate. Ah, but I love him for it._

"Of course I won't forget our date. I'm only going 'round to Dan's for a few hours after lunch."

When they approached Venice Place, Hutch climbed out of the car and grabbed his gym bag from the rear seat.

"Hutch, you gonna be okay? Want me to come in with ya for a bit?" Starsky mellowed after the teasing, remembering his friend's sprained wrist.

"Thanks, Starsk, but I'm okay. Really. I'll have an early night. Why don't ya come by about six tomorrow night and then we'll go and get the girls?"

"Okay, if you're sure. Affirmative. Roger and out." And with that, he squealed away in the Torino he loved so much.

Why does he always do that? Hutch smiled, and headed up the stairs. He was weary and his wrist had started to throb. _Must take some of those pain pills as soon as I get in. _

By three o'clock Saturday, Hutch had gathered a collection of his papers from the academy days and headed over to the address Dan had given him. He didn't know the neighbourhood well and had to consult a map a few times.

When he eventually found the house, he saw it was an old bungalow in need of some renovation. Understandable as a newly qualified police officer, Dan wouldn't be living in a modern apartment in a good neighbourhood. He ascended the front steps and rang the doorbell.

Dan opened it, dressed in jeans and a casual plaid shirt.

"Uh, hi, Dan. Sorry I'm a bit late."

"No problem, Ken, come on in. How's the wrist?"

"Throbs a bit, but I've had worse. Thanks for asking."

Hutch entered the dark foyer and then Dan showed him through to the living room. Dan explained he was renting the house until he could get a deposit together for his own place. Hutch noticed the paint peeling off the walls and the holes in the carpet. He hoped, Dan wasn't paying too much rent. He recalled his own days of being a student and the dives he had lived in at various times. Everyone's got to start somewhere I guess.

"Here, have a seat. Make yourself at home. I'll go and get us some coffees or would you rather have tea?"

"No, no. Coffee's just fine. Thanks."

The afternoon went well and Hutch enjoyed sharing his knowledge with someone keen to listen. When they had talked police work and Hutch's career until the topic had died a natural death, Dan began telling him about his own life.

He had been adopted as a baby and had never managed to trace his birth parents, though was still actively searching. While he didn't go into detail, Hutch got the distinct impression his adoptive parents had not been too kind to him. _Maybe that's why the guy's so good with people now. He has real empathy._

Hutch looked at his watch and saw it was now five and he had arranged to meet Starsky soon. Thinking he better make a move to leave, he stood and collected his papers and folder. His wrist was still damn sore and on trying to maneuver the folder under his arm he twisted it. The quick shooting pain caught him by surprise and he gasped and dropped the folder.

"Here, let me help, Ken." Dan collected the fallen folder and papers and put them on the coffee table.

"Shit. I guess it still has a way to go. It's so frustrating, being right handed and having to remember not to use it too much."

"Let me take a look, Ken?" Dan took Hutch's wrist without giving Hutch time to answer. Hutch felt a little taken aback but let Dan proceed. He began to massage the tendons and forearm. He was gentle and cautious.

"There ya go. I'm an expert at massage if you ever need some relief! Feel better?"

Hutch didn't know quite how to take the comment and the familiarity.

"Uh, yeah, yeah it does actually. Thanks, Dan. I best be going now. It's been a pleasant afternoon, though. Thanks for the coffee."

"No, thank you, Ken. I really appreciate your time today. It has meant a lot."

"No problem, I'll be seeing you then."

"Well actually you will be seeing me a lot Ken. I've been stationed at Metro with you guys. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah... I guess welcome aboard then. You'll find Dobey is a good captain. One of the best to work for."

"Looking forward to it, Ken, and seeing more of you, oh, and Starsky, of course."

On the drive home, Hutch kept thinking about Dan. There was something he just couldn't put his finger on. An unease somehow. He reflected how the rookie had invaded his personal space, made him feel awkward. _Maybe I'm just being too uptight. I'll talk about it with Starsky, see what he thinks. Oh, get real! He thinks the guy's a first class nerd anyway. _He smiled at what his partner thought of Mills, and now he'd be working at their precinct.

He soon switched his train of thought to the evening ahead. He drove rather too quickly home; worried he'd be late for Starsky arriving with Julie and Tammy. Hutch discovered Tammy didn't live far from Venice and so Starsky called earlier in the day to say he'd collect both girls en route to Hutch's place.

Starsky arrived right on time and Hutch opened the door, with nothing on but a towel around his waist.

"Is this the way you greet all your dates, Hutch? This man has no decency. I apologise on his behalf." He flicked at Hutch's rear.

"Uh, sorry, ladies. Give me a minute. Just got out the shower." He headed to the bedroom to dress.

Tammy watched him go and couldn't help but admire the tanned skin and the beautiful body, so well toned. _He must work out. Yes, he'll do just nicely. _

A few minutes later they were on their way to a new nightclub that had recently opened. They found a booth and Starsky took Julie to get the drinks, leaving Hutch to get better acquainted with Tammy. She looked stunning in a halter neck gown showing all her curves in all the right places. Her hair was down and her make up perfect. Not a hair out of place.

"So, how's your wrist been, Ken?"

"Oh, so-so. It's just a pain having to use your left hand for so much. It's getting better, though. I can move it easier now."

Starsky and Julie returned with the drinks and after a few mouthfuls, they were up on the dance floor.

"Do you wanna dance, Ken?"

"Yeah, sure."

After a few hours at the club, they all agreed to head on to a bar where they could wind down and hear themselves speak after the loud music of the disco. Hutch was tired and while he was enjoying the evening, his wrist was beginning to ache and he really felt ready to crawl into bed. He thought Tammy was exquisite and invited her home. The two excused themselves and grabbed a cab back to Venice Place.

Without her clothes on, Tammy was even more beautiful and as Hutch caressed the soft pale skin he thought himself a lucky man They made love into the early hours of the morning and then they fell asleep, cradled in each other's arms. Life was sweet.

In the morning Hutch was wakened by the shrill ringing of the telephone. He debated about answering it, but ultimately did. He then wished he hadn't. It was Dobey calling him and Starsky, in to work for the morning on an urgent case.

"Tammy, honey, I'm sorry but I've been called into work."

"Oh, Ken, you shouldn't have to work on your day off. That's not fair." She pouted.

"No, really, I've got to go but listen, you stay here and just leave the key on top of the door frame when you leave. Here." He tossed her the key.

"Gotta run."

After Hutch had gone, Tammy made herself at home and put some toast on. Naturally curious she looked at the titles of the books Hutch owned and what was around the apartment, trying to get more of a feel for the man she was falling in love with. Premature she knew, but he was so beautiful, in looks and personality. She could not have asked for a better man. She had recently had a string of bad dates and her last serious relationship had ended badly when he had started seeing someone else behind her back. No, Ken was the one. There was something about him. He was special; she could feel it in her bones this time.

After they helped out on the urgent case, Dobey released them at about two o' clock. Starsky suggested they get a pizza and head back to Venice Place. He was starving, and he assumed Hutch was, too.

While devouring the 'Super Supreme' with all the extras, Starsky asked his partner how the evening with Tammy went.

"Great, Starsk. She's some girl, huh, and quite a looker?"

"Yeah, she is that."

"How about Julie?"

"Yeah, she's great. We had a cool time. I'm seeing her in a few days. We get along well."

The conversation then turned to work as it so often did and then they decided on a game of Monopoly, which lasted several hours. Before they knew it, the day had drawn to a close. Starsky headed home, wanting an early night, as he was exhausted. Hutch thought he would do likewise.

Monday came and the end of the shift was looming. The two detectives sat in the squad room, completing the day's paperwork. A necessary evil. The week ahead was shaping up to be hectic and demanding, though at least they wouldn't have a rookie along for the ride anymore. Starsky soon learned of Mill's placement to the same station and commented to Hutch, who then told him that was old news.

"Nice to be kept informed, Hutch."

"Well, it's hardly earth shattering news is it? Promise I'll keep you informed of all the station gossip from now on."

"All right, all right. No need to get testy! Hey, how's the lovely Tammy anyway?"

"She's great, Starsk. A nice lady. Seeing her tonight actually."

"That's great. Well, Julie and I are going out Friday to 'Emmanuel's', so I guess we both hit it right this time."

Mills walked into the squad room.

"Hi guys, how's it going?"

"Okay, Mills" Starsky answered.

"How's that wrist, Ken? Want me to take a look at it again?"

"Uh, no, it's fine, Dan. A whole lot better now. Thanks." He hoped the others in the room hadn't heard the rookie's comment.

Take a look at it again? "Are you moonlightin' as a doctor, Mills?" Starsky laughed.

"No, I just know the basic first aid and I've learned a bit of massage. I was just trying to be helpful and I think it eased Ken's pain a little. Isn't that right?"

This was just too embarrassing now. Hutch had to get up and leave the room. He didn't like where this was heading. Starsky would rib him all the way home now.

"Uh, Starsk, I'm finished here now. Let's call it a night, huh?"

"Yeah, okay. Here's the keys, I'll be down in a minute."

Hutch took his leave down to the police garage where Starsky joined him a few minutes later.

"What is that Mills _about_ man? He's a bit weird, don't ya think?"

"Oh, he's harmless, just hasn't got great social skills. A bit of a loner I think and had a rough childhood from what he was telling me on Saturday."

"Yeah, maybe, but he gives me the creeps. What was he going on about your wrist for?"

Okay better tell him otherwise he'll keep needling me. "When I was at his place it was hurting a lot and I guess he noticed. He grabbed it before I could say anything and massaged it for me. No big deal and it did ease up a bit."

Starsky visibly shivered.

"A bit overly familiar, don't you think?"

"Oh, come on, Starsk, you're blowing it out of all proportion here. I agree he's a bit different, maybe a bit eccentric. I just can't put my finger on it. You've got to admit, though, he does his job well and I think he'll make a good cop. That's all that matters. Now can we talk about something else?"

"Guess so, how about where you're goin' tonight?"

"Some local restaurant she knows apparently."

Hutch and Tammy went to a local Indian restaurant that was near to home. After a great meal they decided to head down to the beach as it was a mild night and Hutch figured it would be a romantic thing to do. He suggested Tammy stay over but she declined as she was on early shift the next day. After taking her home, Hutch returned to his apartment and turned in for the night.

On his way out the door the next morning, he saw a note that had obviously been pushed under his door since the night before. He bent down and picked it up and unfolded it.

_You are beautiful. I love the way you walk and your smile is the greatest. I love you. _

_A secret admirer._

He was stunned and embarrassed all at the same time. Tammy must have slipped it under his door on her way to work.

"Well, I guess you're pretty neat, too, Tammy." He said quietly to himself. He put the note in his leather jacket pocket and headed down the stairs with a definite spring in his step.

He wasn't due to see Tammy until the end of the week, as she had some tricky shifts to do, which didn't coincide with Hutch's. While Hutch would have loved to see more of her that week, he was very preoccupied at work. He and Starsky had a particularly big caseload on for that week. Come the end of Monday's shift, Starsky had had enough. They hadn't had a lunch break and had been out on the streets all day chasing their tails it seemed.

"Hutch, are you ready to go? I've had it for the day, buddy. God and it's only Monday. Coming?"

"You go, Starsk. I've really got to finish this report off or, Dobey'll blow a gasket. It's due to him first thing tomorrow."

"All right, if you say so. Catch ya later, I'll call ya."

"Yeah, I don't plan on being here all night, that's for sure."

"Pick you up tomorrow, around seven?"

"Thanks. See ya then. Take it easy."

Hutch was left alone in the squad room adding the finishing touches to the report when Mills and another rookie, Henderson came in.

After acknowledging them, Hutch continued with his typing. The other two sat down to complete their own paperwork.

"I don't know if I'd have taken a career as a police officer if I'd known about all the paperwork, Ken."

"It gets worse believe me, Dan."

They all continued working for another hour or so and then Mills got up and prepared to leave. He came over to Hutch, who was still typing.

"Um, Ken, I was just thinking. I never did thank you properly for the other Saturday. If you're done here, would you like to join me for a drink down at a bar I know near my place? I'm buying."

Hutch pulled the paper from the roller.

"Oh, I'm done, all up to date now. I'm pretty beat, Dan, but thanks all the same."

Truth was he was not in the mood for small talk with this guy. Especially after the day he had just had.

"No, come on, Ken, I insist. Just a quick one. Please, I would really like to buy you a drink."

He felt if he didn't say yes, he'd offend the poor guy. Obviously he hasn't got a hot date tonight, Hutch thought. He decided to humour him and accept.

"All right then, I guess a beer does sound good. I'll take my car and meet you there. You got a car here?"

"Yeah, I do, but look, I'll drive us in mine. You may as well leave yours here and I'll drop you back. No sense in taking two vehicles. Besides it's a bar out of your usual beat so I don't think you'll know it."

"Okay, Dan, whatever you say. I can't stay long, though; I'm really tired."

He was beyond debating with the rookie. He'd go, have one beer and then head home. If Dan insisted on staying on, Hutch would just grab a cab.

They drove to Bernie's Bar in Mills' car. Mills was right, Hutch didn't know the bar or the neighbourhood. Upon arriving, he thought it looked a decent enough place. As they entered, however, it did strike him as having rather an odd lack of female patrons. In fact he could only see two amongst all the men. He went and sat at an empty booth. He observed the staff behind the bar were all males. Most bars had some female staff, but not this one.

"Now, what can I get you, Ken? A beer wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's great, Dan. Thanks, a Bud, if they've got it."

Hutch was left alone at the small booth and for some strange reason; he began feeling rather out of his depth and uncomfortable in this environment. He could feel eyes staring at him. Maybe just because he wasn't a regular there. He noticed, Dan seemed to know the bartender and a few of the patrons as he nodded his head toward some of them and said a brief hello.

"There you go, Ken. Cheers and thanks again."

"Cheers." _God I didn't do anything much but I've got my own personal fan. For life it seems._

The pair made small talk and Mills wanted to know about Hutch's fitness regime.

"I can tell you work out, Hutch."

Feeling flattered but at the same time embarrassed, he replied, "Well, it is pretty much a requirement, Dan, if you want to be in the police force."

"I know, I know, but you are in shape and certainly not every police officer I've seen is. They just let themselves go, it's disgusting really."

Hutch was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded and assumed it was tiredness catching up with him, and he was drinking on an empty stomach.

A tall, Mediterranean-looking man who came to their booth and sat down beside Dan, interrupting their conversation. The man obviously knew him and put his arm around Dan's shoulder.

"Hey, Dan, how ya doing? New friend here?" He nodded his head at Hutch.

"Hi, Barry, yeah this is my good friend, Ken. Ken, this is Barry."

Hutch leaned across the table and shook Barry's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Barry."

Suddenly Hutch's brain moved up a notch as the realisation hit him. _Oh, fuck, I've got it now; it's a damn gay bar. Dan must be gay. Shit. Why didn't I realise before? Okay, down the beer, Hutchinson, and then go. Wait till Starsky hears about this one. God, I'll never live it down._

Thankfully Barry moved on and Hutch continued quietly drinking his beer. He was starting to feel really light headed and weary now. A good reason to leave, he figured.

"If you don't mind me asking, Dan, is this a gay bar?"

Dan looked away from Hutch, for a moment and then looked straight into Hutch's eyes as if in defiance. His secret was out.

"Yes, Ken, it is. I'm gay and I, uh, assumed you were, too."

Hutch was mortified. He could feel a headache coming on rapidly and pain behind his eyes.

"N...no I'm not, Dan. Why would you... you... assume that?" he asked, feeling flustered and highly embarrassed.

Dan leaned across the booth table and touched Hutch's hand, which was quickly pulled away. Hutch downed the rest of the beer and slapped the empty glass on the table, harder than intended. His head was killing him now. Must be a damn migraine coming on, he thought. He rubbed at his temples to try and ease the tension.

"Aw, come on, Ken. You and Starsky are more than working partners, come on, admit it."

"**No, that's all we are, Mills. Working partners and best friends. There's nothing to **_**admit**_**, as you put it.**"

Hutch was angry now, and Mills looked around quickly to see if the outburst had been overheard.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I must've got you wrong."

"Quite frankly, it's none of your _damn_ business anyway. Now, I've... gotta go. I don't feel too good."

He stood to leave the booth, but the sudden movement caused a shooting pain through his head, like a massive hangover felt. He couldn't believe the swiftness of the migraine. He'd had them before, but usually he could feel them coming on for hours. As he saw spots dancing before his eyes, he sat back down again.

"What's wrong, Ken?"

"Uh, just a migraine coming on I think. Give me a minute and then if you could maybe take me home rather than back to work. I don't think I'm well enough to drive, right now."

"Sure, sure. No problem. Just sit tight for a few minutes okay? Look I'll go and get you a glass of water." He headed toward the bar again and was back in a few minutes.

"There ya go. Drink all that. It'll help."

"Thanks."

"Ken, did anyone ever tell you, you look great when you're angry?" Mills grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, _shove_ it Mills, where do you get off? Just **quit** it."

"Okay, okay. Chill out Ken." He held his palms up as if in surrender.

Hutch drank the water, but he immediately started feeling worse. He thought he was going to be sick. He stood again and this time managed to bolt for the outside. He took in big lung-fulls of the cool night air, hoping to ease the nausea. Mills was right behind him and held his arm when he could see the state Hutch was in.

"Come on, Ken. I'll take ya home. Car's just around the corner here." He linked his arm through Hutch's and led him to the parking lot.

Hutch was beyond caring and feeling anxious about being helped by this creep. He just wanted to get home and into bed, to sleep it off.

Mills got him into the front passenger seat and then proceeded to get in himself and drive off. About five minutes later, he looked across to see Hutch was out of it. He smiled and started to speed up.

A while later they pulled into Mills' driveway and after doing a cursory look around to see if he was being observed or not, the rookie went to the passenger side.

Hutch stirred awake with the car stopping, and the driver's door slamming closed. Mills leaned in and pulled Hutch up and out, leaning him against the car.

"Wh...where..."

"Sshh, I've got ya. Just hang on to me."

Mills supported him to the front door, which was no easy feat. Once inside, he led him along the short hall and through to his own bedroom.

"Ken? Ken? Come on, lie down here." Knowing he'd receive no coherent reply he pushed the detective gently onto the double bed, and then lifted his feet up, removing his shoes and socks.

Hutch began to stir and tried to focus his eyes, which were refusing to cooperate.

"Wh...what? Where...am I?"

He knew it wasn't his own home, and didn't recognize his surroundings. His vision was all out of focus and he couldn't seem to engage his body to move. _What the hell is happening here?_

"Call... Star... call... Starsky." He managed to form the words coherently enough, that he hoped to be understood. He tried to sit up but his body would not respond to his brain's thoughts.

"Oh, Starsky won't help you now, Ken. I only want to_ borrow_ you for the night." He laughed.

Hutch could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body and his heart beating double time. He was beginning to panic at his seemingly helpless situation.

Mills went to the closet and took out a handful of maybe four or five neckties. He then methodically proceeded to tie Hutch's hands and feet to the headboard and footboard of the double sized wooden bed.

"Get... get away... from me, you... creep."

Hutch flapped his hands at his captor, trying to avoid them being secured, but it was no use. His limbs wouldn't do what he wanted them to do. He succumbed to Mills' strength.

"Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you, just play with you a bit. How about a nice massage? You liked it before didn't you?"

He began to rub his hands over Hutch's chest and then down to the groin area.

"Get... away... **No**."

"I'm sure you're feeling relaxed after those two sedatives I gave you in your drinks. Pretty clever don't ya think? I want you all nice and relaxed so I can show you a good time, Ken. That's all." He grinned down at his captive.

"Why... why?"

"Why you? I've been watching you. Your morning jog, your admirable fitness routine. Every morning pounding the streets. You really take pride in your body don't you, Ken?" he proceeded to undo Hutch's shirt buttons. Slowly and methodically, one by one.

"Leave... me. I won't tell... need... out" Hutch pleaded, his head feeling as if it was full of cottonballs.

"Too late now, Ken. Did you like the note I left under your door?"

"You?"

"You knew I was attracted to you, right from the beginning didn't you, maybe you're just teasing me about not being gay, huh?"

"No. I... I'm not. Please... Don't do this."

Hutch was only absorbing half of what Mills was saying, but realised with a sinking feeling in his gut that he had badly misjudged this psycho.

Starsky had been calling Hutch's number on and off since eight that night. Upon continually getting no answer, he called the station and asked to be put through to the squad room on the off chance Hutch was still working. Starsky recognized Henderson's voice.

"Uh, Henderson, Starsky here. Is Hutch still there?"

"No, he left here a few hours ago with Mills. I think they were going for a drink somewhere."

"Did he say which bar?"

"Bernie's I think. Yeah, it was Bernie's. Don't know it myself."

"Okay, thanks." And with that Starsky hung up the receiver slightly puzzled at the thought of Hutch going to have a drink when he had said how tired he was. His choice of a drinking buddy seemed odd, too, but maybe they were going to have more discussions about the politics of police work. He made a mental note to try Hutch's place before he turned in for the night, otherwise he'd leave it and see him in the morning.

Tammy had finished her shift early and decided to call over to her lover's house on the way home. She could never get too much of this man, she thought smugly. She was disappointed, however, upon getting no answer at his door at eleven o' clock. Her assumption was he had been working overtime as cops often did. She headed home alone.

Mills was getting aroused as he slowly pulled Hutch's shirt apart to expose his naked, bronzed chest.

Hutch was trying desperately to pull away from his bonds and started to get more and more agitated. Mills knew he was safe, though, as he had given the detective two doses of the sedative, one in his beer and one in the water. He'd used them before and knew the course they would take. He had all night, and planned to take his time and savour this man like a fine wine. He would have to threaten Starsky when the drugs wore off, in order for Hutch not to reveal his crime. He had it all worked out and carefully planned.

He began to get annoyed at Hutch's pleas for him to stop. He left the room for a few minutes and went into the kitchen. He returned with some duct tape and cleanly cut off a piece about six inches long and placed it securely over Hutch's mouth stifling the protestations.

"That's better. Don't want to wake the neighbours do we?" He then began to take off all his own clothes until he was fully naked.

Hutch was nauseated, he was breathing more heavily, now he had been gagged. His eyes skittered around the room, the fear rising. As Mills stared at his handiwork, Hutch felt sure his heart would jump from his chest. It was beating so hard, a combination of the drugs and fear.

Mills began to stroke his hand up and down Hutch's chest and then over his groin. Hutch felt the nausea rise from his belly. He felt like he was floating and his vision was swimming in and out of focus. He began to shiver uncontrollably. He had to force himself to keep his eyes open and stay awake as he knew there was a real possibility of choking on his own vomit now that he had been gagged and the nausea refused to go away.

Hutch prayed silently. _Is this pervert going to rape me? God help me, please. _

Starsky still received no answer from Hutch around midnight, just before he thought he'd retire for the night. It was not like Hutch to be out so late on a night when he had work the next day. If nothing else, Hutch was a creature of habit. Starsky knew his partner better than anyone else.

Starsky didn't like this one bit, call it a cop's intuition. He thought of calling the bar, but thought it would be quicker to call over to Hutch's place and he could always call the bar from there. It would only take him about fifteen minutes at this time of night and it would put his mind at rest. He needed to know his partner wasn't lying on the apartment floor having had some accident or worse. He was happy to admit to Hutch that he may be over cautious, _when_ he turned up. He's probably had a great night, had a few beers and he'll chastise me for worrying too much.

He grabbed his jacket and headed to the freeway. Upon arrival, he received no answer to his knocking at the door, which was what he had expected. He took the spare key from its usual place and entered the apartment. After checking the few rooms and satisfying himself that Hutch wasn't there and there had been no foul play he looked around for some clue to quell his concern over his overdue partner. This included rummaging through the pockets of Hutch's leather jacket draped over the back of the couch. He found a crumpled piece of paper in the front right pocket. He read the message 'from a secret admirer' and smiled thinking how much of an impression his friend was obviously making on Tammy.

Tammy - maybe she was with Hutch. Why hadn't he thought of her earlier? He looked in the small notebook beside the telephone, where he knew Hutch kept all his numbers. He found her name and dialed the number.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Tammy, it's Dave. Look, I'm real sorry to call you so late but I was just wonderin', is Hutch with you?"

"No. I was around looking for him myself at about eleven but there seemed to be no one home. I assumed he was working late."

"Great," Starsky replied, sarcastically.

"There's nothing wrong is there, Dave?"

"No, Tammy, don't worry. Probably me just being over-anxious. He's down at a bar and probably hasn't realised the time is all. Sorry to bother you, oh and I like the note you wrote Hutch. Real cute." He hoped she wouldn't be offended that he had seen it, but it wasn't too intimate so figured she wouldn't mind.

"What note?"

"You know, the one signed from a secret admirer."

There was a long pause at the end of the line and then, "I didn't write it, Dave."

Great Starsky. Me and my big mouth.

" Uh, oh... sorry, Tammy. My mistake. Hey, it was probably someone playing a practical joke."

"Yeah, Dave, sure."

"I better go now, Tammy. I'll see you later on, okay. Thanks."

"Okay, Dave, bye."

"Bye"

Well if Tammy didn't write that note, who did?

He didn't ponder the thought too long. As he had said to reassure Tammy, his partner was probably still knocking them back at the bar Henderson said he had gone to with Mills. Maybe he's too drunk to drive home; maybe he's makin' an ass of himself.

Starsky tried hard to convince himself that he had every right to be concerned and he would find this bar Henderson had mentioned. Bernie's wasn't it? He raked through the B's in the telephone directory and found it, thanking God there was only one. He quickly made a note of the address on the back of Hutch's love note. He ensured the door to the apartment was locked behind him and then headed for the Torino.

Hutch was still coherent enough to know he was in serious trouble here but could see no way out. He was still tied to the four corners of the bed, naked from the waist up. He had to keep stopping himself from gagging as Mills continued to fondle his manhood beneath his jeans. Hutch bucked his hips, trying anything to stall the inevitable. The sweat was pouring off him and his chest glistened in the dim light of the room.

Mills kept on relentlessly and then began to unzip Hutch's jeans and pull them down to his knees. Next he pulled his underwear down, exposing his humiliated and terrified victim. He began to lower his mouth down toward Hutch's flaccid cock; Hutch could not bear to think of what was coming. From somewhere, Hutch gathered the strength to shove his knee up, just enough as his ankle was still secured to the bed. He kneed Mills in the gut, winding him and temporarily knocking him off Hutch

Hutch lay panting with exertion under his gag, rivulets of sweat running down his face. His chest heaved from his breathing being so laboured and his heart was pounding.

Mills was furious. He got up from the bed and stood at the top of the bed adjacent to Hutch's face. He lashed out with his fist and punched Hutch in the jaw. Then he grabbed Hutch's jaw in his hand and forced his chin around to look at him. He squeezed with his fingers into the feverish skin, until Hutch cried out from the pain.

"You, son of a bitch. Still got the fight left in you, even after the drugs? Well we'll just have to calm you down a bit. I like my men rough, Ken, but _I_ have to have the control. **Not you.** Understand?"

Now he placed both his hands around Hutch's neck and began to choke him. Hutch was turning redder and redder, trying desperately to suck as much air into his nostrils as he could. He couldn't hold on any longer and felt himself starting to black out. He saw the stars flashing, preparing him for unconsciousness.

Oh, God, please don't let Starsky find me like this, was his last thought before he succumbed to the darkness.

Starsky pulled into the parking lot at Bernie's Bar. He entered through the main door and started looking for Hutch and Mills. There was no sign of them. On his way to the bar to question the staff, his elbow was touched slightly and on turning to see why, he saw that a tall swarthy man with a bushy moustache stood alongside him.

"What's your rush, fella? How about letting me buy you a drink?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm here on business."

"Aw, come on, blue eyes, I could show you a great time, honey. Know what I mean?" He winked at Starsky as the other shoe dropped and you could almost see the realisation forming on Starsky's face. _A gay bar? Hutch and Mills came to a gay bar? _

"NO, _**really**_. I'm not interested. Thanks." _So Mills must be gay. Terrific. Some hotshot rookie has the hots for my partner._

Starsky continued toward the bar, showed his police ID, and questioned the bar staff if they had seen either officer that evening. He described the two men and what Hutch had been wearing. The staff shook their heads and said how busy they had been and didn't recall anyone fitting the description.

Shit, What now? Where the hell are ya, Hutch? I'm startin' to worry just a bit here, ol' buddy.

A man sitting at the bar, twirling his ice around in what appeared to be some sort of liquor interrupted his thoughts.

"You lookin' for Dan Mills?"

At last.

"Yeah, uh, you know him? He's with my partner, Detective Hutchinson."

"Yeah, I spoke to Dan in here earlier on, around eight or nine I think. Was with a tall, blond guy. Athletic build."

Starsky could barely contain himself.

"That's him. Where... where did they go? Did ya talk to 'em?"

"I just said 'Hi' is all. They left together. Your friend seemed a bit hung over or somethin', Dan had to help him outside."

"Hey, you've been really helpful. Tell me one more thing though, do ya know where Dan lives?" If Hutch is sick or hung over, I've gotta find him. What's Mills hanging around him for anyway?

"No I don't, pal. Sorry."

"Okay, never mind. I'll find it and thanks."

Starsky turned and exited the bar. Once back in the Torino he radioed in advising the dispatcher of the situation and asking for Mills' address.

The female dispatcher came on, after searching the files.

"Starsky. Mills is at 1309 River Drive, North Chester. Good luck with that wayward partner of yours."

"Thanks a million, honey. I owe ya one."

He sped off to rescue his partner from what he hoped was only drunkenness and a gay cop who had picked the wrong guy.

How wrong he was.

Mills was caressing Hutch's body, while the detective was oblivious to it all. This was a good thing as far as Mills was concerned as he started to untie the left ankle, once he had ascertained Hutch was definitely out for the count.

Makes it easier for me. I can just say he was a willing participant into a bit of bondage.

When he knew he was safe from Hutch rousing, he undid the right ankle. He left the wrists secured just in case. He traced around the blond's nipples with his fingers and then bent his head closer, biting them, softly at first and then applied more pressure. He admired the bite marks that soon began to show.

He let his hands go lower and ran his fingers through the mound of blond pubic hair, and then moved on to stroke the flaccid cock, willing it to rise. He felt his own cock harden with the rush of pleasure.

He was too impatient; he needed to fuck him now. He got off the bed and undid Hutch's wrists, then pulled and tugged at the unresponsive body, managing to get him turned over onto his stomach. He placed the limbs neatly and then began to remove the underwear and jeans from where they had pooled at the ankles. Finally, he removed the open shirt. He than sat on his haunches and admired the now fully naked body in front of him. Massaging the torso for a short time, his hands then went lower to stroke the pale buttocks, passionately and tenderly, enjoying their sensuous feel. His fingers fondled the crease between the mounds and then he released a deep breath as he forced his fingers inside.

Starsky felt like he was driving on autopilot. His mind was racing with the different scenarios of what may have happened at Bernie's Bar. What would he say when he arrived at Mills' house? _Shit this could be damn embarrassing. _

Hutch began to stir, as something or someone was groping and pulling at him. He felt a short sharp pain in his anus. Fuck, it hurt and he began to stir and toss his head. His face seemed to be pressed into some material. His arms were heavy and he couldn't will himself to move them. He tried to recollect his thoughts.

Mills saw Hutch was struggling to awaken. _Shit, I obviously didn't sedate him enough._

He quickly got off the bed and grabbed the ties from the floor. He rushed to grab the hands and ankles and bind them again before Hutch awoke fully. He knew the sedative wouldn't have worn off fully yet but did not want a combative situation. He had to be in control.

"Just waking up for me, lover?" He tried to calm his breathing.

Hutch made some unintelligible groans and Mills continued talking.

"Oh, just as well, that you'll be awake for the main course then, don't you think?"

He leaned in close, and whispered in Hutch's face.

"Have you ever had a man make love to you, Ken? Maybe Starsky? Yeah, I reckon he would have had his way with you by now. A handsome guy like you."

At the mention of Starsky's name, Hutch groaned louder. _You prick. Don't sully my partner's name for your benefit._ He tried pulling at one of the ties that bound his arms. Through his stupor he could feel the cloth securing his right wrist, give just a little and begin to loosen.

"How does it feel, to have a man make love to you? Doesn't it make you hard?"

Hutch felt sick to his stomach as Mills now sat astride his upper legs, effectively immobilising him and then forcing his finger back inside his anus.

Hutch gasped and screamed beneath his gag. He kept pulling the wrist that was beginning to ease from its bindings. The cloth burned his skin as he kept the tension up, pulling all the weight in his arm against the bonds. He knew his captor was too engrossed to notice what he was trying to do.

"You need to relax a bit. Come on, ease up for me, big guy." He smirked knowing Hutch couldn't see his face.

Mills lined up his rigid cock, ready to enter as he pulled his finger out.

Hutch breathed quickly with relief but then felt the thrust of his rapist's cock enter him. Excruciating, incredible pain like he had never felt as Mills penetrated him. He screamed, deep and long. The pain was like no other. It was sheer agony. He continued to scream as his attacker thrust deeper and harder with no care or feeling. Hutch felt himself tear and then the slickness of his blood. His blood. He frantically rocked his pelvis, hoping to dislodge Mills.

"Relax, or you'll make it worse for yourself."

You bastard. Oh, God, Starsky I need you now, buddy.

He kept on and on, thrusting into his victim. He wouldn't let up.

Relax. Think of somewhere beautiful. Switch off. Come on, dammit, get it over with.

The pain was excruciating. He could feel his skin burn and the blood lubricating the way for Mills to continue violating him. He was now sobbing uncontrollably and the tears rolled freely down his bruised and battered face.

Abruptly the thrusting stopped.

"Shut up. What was that?" Mills spat.

Then, he heard it, too. A knocking at the front door, then "Mills. Open up, it's Starsky. I'm just looking for Hutch. Come on, Mills, I haven't got all night." He thumped harder at the door this time, his agitation growing.

"Don't make a sound, Ken, or I'll kill you. I'll strangle you," Mills whispered, still sitting astride Hutch.

Starsky's voice again.

"Mills, come on. Are you in there?" _Shit, if they're not here, where the fuck are they? _

He couldn't hear anything from inside. He pondered his next move. _Can't bust the door down and find there's no one here. Dobey'll never let me hear the end of it._

Hutch lay, shivering and shaking from the trauma and his drugged state. _Don't go, Starsk. Don't leave me. Please. _He suddenly felt his wrist finally free. He lay still for a few more seconds; his head turned to the nightstand beside the bed. Then he saw it. A drinking glass sat on top of the nightstand. Another second and then his wrist snaked across, grabbed the glass and he flung it as hard as he could against the wall. It didn't make an earth shattering crash by any means, but enough of a noise that he hoped Starsky would hear.

"**You fucking bastard!**" Mills hissed in Hutch's ear. He then leaned forward, still astride Hutch's back and put his hands around his victim's neck, beginning to choke the life force from him. Hutch flailed under him and tried to put his free arm up to his throat. _Not much longer now. Hang on. Starsky's got to have heard._

As Hutch's vision began to fade, he heard a wonderful sound. Smashing glass, a thump, and then heavy, quick footsteps. Then, the best sound of all, Starsky's voice.

"**What the fuck?**" Starsky quickly took in the scene in front of him, repulsing him in seconds. His partner lying tied and face down, totally naked as the day he was born, small splashes of blood on the bed sheets around his buttocks. Mills, totally naked sitting astride Hutch, with his hands around Hutch's neck, attempting to strangle him. Having taken it in and processed what was going on, he wasted no more time and ran toward the bed.

"**Get off him you fucking bastard! Get off!**"

He lunged at Mills and pulled him off Hutch. He grabbed the shocked and naked man and punched him hard in the face. He dropped like a brick to the floor and started to scramble toward the door, away from this maniac but Starsky lunged again and punched him in the gut. He grabbed his cuffs, and pulled the stunned rookie up, off the floor. He grabbed his wrists, cuffing one around Mills' wrist and then pulled him by the single cuff into the hall, away from his partner's sight. As they left the bedroom, Starsky called over his shoulder,

"**Hutch, hang on, buddy. Just hang on.**"

Starsky grabbed Mills and fastened the free cuff to the balustrade on the stairs.

"I'll be back for you Mills. You sick **bastard**." He shouted the words in his ear. As he left him secured to the closet, he saw the bright red blood around his cock. _Hutch's blood. I have to call for help._

He grabbed the receiver from the phone on the wall and dialed emergency. As he gave the details to the dispatcher, he kept his eyes on Mills who wouldn't look at him, but hung his head down on his chest.

Once he had given the operator the address and requested police and an ambulance he couldn't contain his anger any longer. He went up to Mills and grasped him around the throat, forcing his head up.

"**How do **_**you**_** like it, Mills?** Huh? Did it make you feel **good**, raping my partner? Did it? You motherfucker. I'll get the book thrown at you and you'll never be a cop again. You're shit Mills, a sick piece of shit."

He let Mills go, now, needing to see to his partner, terrified what he would have to face.

Hutch had given up. He knew he was safe now. He lay still and quiet.

Starsky raced to the bed and began to undo the bonds that secured his friend's arm and ankles.

"Hutch? Talk to me babe."

Having released him, he went to the head of the bed and squatted down so his face was level with Hutch's. He gently turned his friend's face toward him and bit down hard on his lip when he saw the tape over Hutch's mouth and the bruising on his face and neck.

"This is gonna hurt, buddy, but trust me, okay?"

He reached for the end of the tape and pulled it quickly off.

Hutch cried out, and then gulped in air through his mouth. He then began to sob hysterically.

"Where... where is he? Gotta get me outta here, he'll come back. Where is he?" he scrambled to a sitting position and grabbed at Starsky's jacket lapels.

Starsky put his arms around him and held him. Hutch flinched from the touch and though Starsky felt it, he held on tight.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. I'm here for ya now. It's okay. I've handcuffed him to the balustrade on the stairs. He's history, Hutch. I've got ya now. Cops are on their way."

Hutch continued to sob, his body physically shaking from fear.

"Think you can stand up for me? We need to get ya dressed, Hutch. Come on, you're cold."

Hutch struggled to push himself up, and with a helping hand he got himself up and leaned on Starsky for support. His head hung down, his hair was a mess and his body still trembled.

Starsky was conscious that the cops would soon arrive and he didn't need his friend to be degraded and embarrassed further by having no clothes on. He hoped whoever had been sent wouldn't recognise either detective.

"Hutch, help me here, buddy. Let's just get your jeans back on for starters."

He snatched the denims up from the floor and helped steady Hutch as he tried awkwardly to get his feet in the pant legs. He managed, and then Starsky intervened, pulling them up to the knees and then the waist. He could feel his partner's body tremble under his touch. He worked quickly to zip the fly. He felt Hutch flinch once again from his touch.

"Hutch... easy, it's me. I'll protect you. It's all right now."

He sighed with relief that Hutch's modesty, if nothing else was now intact. Starsky didn't have time to worry about the underwear right now and disregarded them. Hutch didn't seem to care or notice anyway. He was concerned over Hutch's demeanor and his silence now. Hutch moved like a zombie and sat back on the bed. His movement was stilted. Starsky had to remind himself what had taken place here. His partner was in shock. He could hear the approaching siren now, and then the slamming of doors. He had left the front door open when he broke the glass to get in. He sat beside Hutch on the edge of the bed.

"Look at me, buddy. It's all right."

He tilted Hutch's chin with his hand, forcing blue eyes to meet blue eyes. Something about Hutch's eyes struck him as being different. There was something not right. He cringed inwardly at the battered face and saw for the first time, the extensive bruising around Hutch's throat. He let his eyes drop down and saw the bite marks around his nipples. He grabbed Hutch's shirt now and helped him put his arms in the sleeves. He left it unbuttoned.

"Ya need to keep warm, Hutch. You're in shock. Can you look at me again?"

Hutch looked up again into the eyes he knew so well.

Hutch's eyes seemed glazed and the pupils were like black saucers. Starsky started to panic recognising the sign of drugs in his partner's system.

"Hutch, did he drug you?" Starsky tried to keep his voice level, not wanting to frighten Hutch more but he needed to know for the paramedics.

Hutch merely nodded, and then mumbled a whisper:

"Put somethin' in my drink."

Fuck. Well of course he drugged him, you idiot. Not as if your partner here went willingly is it? Starsky asked himself the rhetorical question.

"Okay, you'll be okay." He put his arm around Hutch's shoulders and pulled his head into his warm chest like he had done before at Huggy's place when he helped Hutch get off heroin that had been forced into his veins. Now, he was a victim again. He ran his fingers through the blond hair trying to soothe his partner any way he knew how.

"Hello? Medics here," a voice called out.

"**Through here**," Starsky shouted.

Two medics came through the door and set their boxes of equipment down beside the bed. One looked at Starsky, while the other started to unpack his drugs box.

"What's his name and do you know what happened here?"

"Uh, Ken, his name's Ken but he likes to be called Hutch. Call him Hutch."

The medic sat on his haunches on the floor at Hutch's feet.

"Okay, Hutch, let's take a look at you."

Starsky spoke quietly, "He was raped, then the creep tried to strangle him. I think he's been given some sort of sedative drug to make him docile."

The medics nodded in affirmation and then placed a BP cuff on Hutch. They checked his pulse and respiration rates. They shined a light in his eyes and confirmed for themselves what Starsky had already told them. Some antiseptic cream was put on the open scratches where Mills' nails had dug in too deep and drawn blood. A blanket was wrapped around him to warm him up when the medics determined he was in a state of shock.

"Hutch, we need to get you checked out properly at the hospital, especially if you've been raped. You may also need to get those drugs pumped out as they could do some damage, left floating around in your system too long. Let's get a doctor to look at you in the hospital okay? Now, can you walk with us to the ambulance?"

Hutch nodded and grasped the offered hands to help him.

As one medic helped Hutch off the bed and out of the bedroom door, the other lagged behind and spoke to Starsky.

"His BP's elevated, which you would expect after this sort of trauma, and he's in shock, hence the chills and shaking. Not a lot more we can do for him here. He really needs to be examined properly at the hospital."

"Thanks. Get him in the ambulance and I'll be right there."

As they made their way slowly out of the house, with Starsky following, a patrol car pulled up outside with siren blaring.

"You go ahead and get him in the ambulance, but wait for me. Understand? I _need_ to ride with Hutch. Gimme two minutes," he said to the medic who was assisting his partner. The medic nodded.

Starsky watched from the front door to ensure Hutch was safely in the ambulance. He saw the two uniformed policemen coming up the driveway. He went to greet them and as he didn't recognise either one, showed them his ID and filled them in on what had happened before they entered the house.

"Your rapist's in the hall there, handcuffed to the balustrade on the stairs. His name's Dan Mills and he's a cop, but not for much longer. Take him in and throw the book at him. Charge him with assault, kidnap of a police officer, attempted murder and possible rape charges. Don't let him out of your sight, **is that clear**?"

The men nodded and proceeded into the house.

Starsky never wanted to see Mills' face again and he knew he had to be there for Hutch now. His work here was done. As he approached the ambulance, he walked past Mills' Chevy, in the driveway. Impulsively, he smashed his fist hard into the hood, leaving a dent. His hand throbbed like crazy but it helped the angered detective calm himself, ready to be there for Hutch. He jumped in the back doors of the ambulance to sit beside Hutch who was now lying strapped to a stretcher, covered in a bright red blanket. His eyes were closed and Starsky hoped he was sleeping. The one medic, who was with him, was still monitoring his vitals.

Starsky nodded at him,

"Thanks, let's go."

The doors were shut and the ambulance headed for Memorial Hospital.

Upon arrival Hutch was wheeled into the emergency department with Starsky running alongside. The medics handed over their notes to the receiving doctor on duty. They also gave him the detectives' names.

Hutch's eyes had remained closed and he hadn't stirred at all during the entire ride. Starsky hoped the effect of the drugs would be wearing off soon. The doctor took Starsky aside and got him to relay what he knew. He asked him a few questions, including had Hutch vomited, to which Starsky replied no.

"Well, with the drugs in his system still affecting his vitals as the medics tell me they are, we will likely have to pump his stomach. Unpleasant but necessary, I'm afraid. We can't afford to take any chances."

Starsky cringed.

"Now, you have reason to believe Detective Hutchinson was raped?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, I don't know to what degree he was assaulted, but I need as much information as you can give me. I need to put his attacker away for a very long time, you understand?"

The doctor nodded.

"If you can wait out in the waiting area, I'll examine him and be back to you as soon as I can."

"Doc, I need to be with him. He's my partner, my best friend."

"Detective Starsky, I understand how you must be feeling right now, but you are better off out there. What I have briefly seen and from what the medics have told me, the drugs have really kicked in now. He will be unaware of what's going on right now. Just be patient. I promise not to keep you longer than necessary. _Please_, wait here."

Not waiting for a reply, the doctor turned back to his patient and team of nurses.

Starsky turned and left, respecting the doctor's comments. Hutch was out of it now, from the drugs and exhaustion. He slumped down into the hard, waiting room chair.

An hour went past on the clock and still no sign or any word. This was torture. Another half-hour and at last the doctor came into the waiting area.

Starsky stood in anticipation.

"Please, sit down. You look like you've been through the wringer yourself. I know this can't be easy for you."

"No, no, I'm fine. Just tell me about Hutch, uh, Detective Hutchinson. How is he? Will he be okay?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. He's resting comfortably now. His BP's stabilized and his blood pressure and heart rhythm are pretty much back to normal. We've cleaned him up and treated the contusions on his face and body. Also, the ones on his neck where it appears he was choked. Fortunately, no permanent damage to his throat, but he'll be very sore for a few days and a bit hoarse possibly."

"What about the drugs he was given?"

"We played it safe and as he wasn't too aware anyway, we did pump his stomach. Much better to be safe than sorry. Most likely a heavy dose of crushed sedatives. Unfortunately we've seen this kind of thing before."

Starsky nodded. The thought of his friend having his stomach pumped just about made Starsky want to lose what was in his own stomach. Then the difficult question:

"What about... uh... was he..."

"Was he definitely raped?"

The doctor paused and took a breath.

"I'm sorry, yes he was." There was never an easy way to tell people.

Starsky bit his lip trying to quell his emotions. He looked away from the doctor, trying to keep the tears from pooling in his tired blue eyes. He brought his gaze back as the doctor continued.

"There were small traces of semen found in the anus area and he has been torn rather badly there. We've treated the abrasions to ensure the risk of infection is minimal, and he'll be on an antibiotic IV overnight. He did require some minor stitching there also. It's quite obvious his attacker forced himself on him. You will have no problem proving rape, Detective Starsky. I am sorry."

Rape. Semen. Forced. Torn. The words rang in his head. He felt hollow and empty and as he thought his knees could give way at any moment, he sat back on the chair.

"We have special counselors to deal with rape victims and I would strongly advise your friend to get some professional help to deal with this violation. He'll need a lot of support, but he'll make it, especially with your help. Just be there for him."

"Oh, you can be sure of that, Doc. I'll be there all right."

"Good." The doctor turned to go.

"Can I see him now?"

"I guess so, though he's exhausted from his ordeal. I wouldn't expect him to make much conversation. We'll keep him, probably just overnight for observation and to ensure the antibiotics do their job. We also need to ensure the drugs are fully out of his system and that his vitals remain stable. I've notified the rape crisis team and they will see him before he leaves. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Starsky followed the doctor and was soon standing beside Hutch, who lay on the gurney awaiting transfer to a private room, eyes closed, skin pale and battered. He looked like he would break if Starsky touched him. He had an IV already in place and a BP cuff still on his arm.

Starsky took his hand and leaned over to move the wayward lock of hair off his friend's forehead.

"Hutch?" he whispered.

No response.

"Hutch? It's me, Starsky. I know you wanna rest now, but I just want ya to know I'm here for ya. No one'll get you now. You're safe; you're in the hospital. Just sleep."

Starsky could've sworn there was a slight flicker of the eyelids and a weak twitch from Hutch's hand, held within his own.

"Listen, you need to sleep now, Hutch. I'll come with you. I'm not gonna leave ya. They've gotta take you to a room, now. Be brave for me, buddy."

He let his grip on Hutch's hand go and backed away, so that the nurses could wheel him away. He followed them to the room and upon seeing his partner settled and asleep in the hospital bed, he set himself up in the armchair with a blanket and tried to get some shuteye of his own.

Starsky awoke as dawn was breaking, and heard the nurses beginning their daily activities in the corridor. He yawned and stretched trying to get his stiff neck to loosen up. He looked over to see Hutch lying awake. God, he was awake! He was out of his seat and over to the bed in seconds.

"Hey, Hutch. How ya doin'?" _Dumb question under the circumstances, Starsky._

Hutch met his eyes.

"He raped me, Starsk." he whispered. "That fucking bastard raped me." His voice was throaty and deeper than normal, as the doctor had warned.

"Hutch. I know, buddy. God, I'm so sorry, babe." He took Hutch's hand and ran his thumb over and over in a circular motion on the top of it.

"Don't worry, we'll put him behind bars for a very long time. He's one sick man."

"I helped him and this is what he does? He fucking _rapes_ me? I've been _**raped**_?" his voice began to get louder as he grew more agitated.

"Sshh, it's okay. Calm down. I won't let him hurt you again. It'll take time, Hutch. We'll get through it. Trust me."

"He tied me up, Starsky, I told him not to, I tried to stop him, I..." he began to cry.

"Aw, Hutch, please don't cry. It wasn't your fault. He drugged you, you couldn't fight back."

"But... I let him..." his voice faltered.

"You didn't _let_ him do anything, Hutch. You are the victim here. Don't you **ever** say that again. Do you understand me, buddy?"

Starsky could feel his eyes beginning to moisten now, seeing his pal in such torment. He had to get through, though, and make him understand right now, that he was the victim in all this.

"Hutch, you'll get through this, but you need to talk about it with a professional counselor who specialises in this sort of thing. The doctor can arrange someone. Will ya do that for me?" He traced his fingers over Hutch's bruised cheek.

Hutch nodded and turned his head away. The thought of reliving the ordeal was too far away for him to contemplate right now.

"Yeah, buddy, we've got a long road ahead of us, but we'll get through it together like we always do. Me and Thee, partner."

Hutch closed his eyes and took some comfort from the words.

Always. Me and Thee. Partner.

He fell into a peaceful sleep, as his hand remained held in the comforting grip.

A few days later Hutch was given the all clear to escape from his hospital bed. His body had healed physically and the hospital psychiatrist had called by each day to check on the mental scarring, but now it was up to Hutch to try and put his ordeal behind him. Follow up appointments with a rape counselor had been made ahead for the next few weeks. Starsky had been briefed by the doctor on what to expect in terms of Hutch's recuperation, both physically and mentally. It was scary stuff but Starsky knew he was the best one to help Hutch try and get on with his life now and put Mills out of his mind as much as was possible. He knew Hutch would never forget the attack but he hoped with time it would become just a distant memory for him, all be it an unpleasant one.

Starsky had been over to Hutch's place and stocked up on the usual groceries, made sure everything was tidy and in its place and aired the rooms. When the pair arrived home from the hospital, it didn't take long for Hutch to notice that Starsky had been busy, getting food in and tidying up.

"Thanks, buddy, I appreciate it."

"Hey, it was no bother, _really_. Now, go and sit down and I'll get us a drink and then how about I'll fix a Starsky special for dinner, sound good?"

"Sounds just great, I sure don't feel like eating much though after the bland hospital food."

"Well, I'm sure we can get your appetite back soon."

While Starsky busied himself in the small kitchen, Hutch reached for his guitar and began to play. As soon as Starsky heard the familiar sound, he smiled to himself; it was good to hear the quiet music he knew his partner was so passionate about. It was definitely a good sign. It didn't take long to rustle up the spaghetti bolognaise and it wasn't long before Starsky brought out two steaming plates full from the kitchen.

"Dinner is served," Starsky spoke with great flourish.

"Sure smells good, thanks for this."

"Well, come on, get yourself over here and eat it before it gets cold."

They ate in relative silence, and Starsky was sickened by the obvious purple coloured bruising still evident around Hutch's throat. He saw how little Hutch had eaten when the blond finally laid his fork down.

"Not hungry, huh?"

"No, guess not, but thanks, it really was good. It'll keep in the refrigerator and I'll have some tomorrow."

"No problem, good idea. I'll clear up; you just have a seat on the couch. Why don't you play a bit more, it was nice?"

Hutch merely nodded and headed to the couch where he wearily sat down hard, and then proceeded to put his long legs up on the couch thus enabling him to lie across the full length.

Starsky came from the kitchen after ensuring that everything had been cleaned and put away.

He didn't want Hutch to have to worry about menial chores and tidying up. He wanted everything to be as stress free and easy as possible for his partner.

"Wanna a beer?"

"Nah, I'm kinda tired. All the enforced lights out at nine in the hospital and then up at daybreak." He smiled.

"Yeah, guess they got a regime to follow in those places. You're sick but no chance of sleeping in, right?" Starsky laughed quietly trying to lighten the mood and being careful to choose his words. He didn't want to dominate the conversation that evening in the hope that Hutch may feel like talking. He had steadfastly kept quiet about how he was really feeling while in the hospital, except when Starsky had first gone with him, when he was admitted. Hutch would just insist he was fine and needed to get home and back to work. Starsky watched his partner, trying to gauge the right moment, and then plunged right in.

"Dobey says Mills is locked away now and his bail's been refused." He looked for a reaction from Hutch but there was just silence.

"You know he'll go down for a long time for this don't you?"

"Guess so." Hutch didn't meet his partner's eyes, but looked at a far corner of the ceiling instead.

"What he did to you, Hutch, he..."

"I **know** what he did, Starsk, that's the whole problem, dammit."

Well at least I've got some reaction.

"Easy, easy, I know it's hard."

Hutch turned his head, and now met Starsky's eyes.

"**Know**, how do you **know**? You've got no _fucking_ idea, Starsky."

Starsky moved to the couch and pushing Hutch's feet gently aside, sat down beside him. He looked at the tired and angry face and eyes that struggled to meet his own. He put his hand on Hutch's leg to try and instill some calm. At his touch, Hutch rose abruptly from the couch and walked to the window. With his back to Starsky he spoke softly now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's Mills I'm angry with, not you. If you hadn't come in that room when you did, I..."

"**Don't**. Don't even think of what _might_ have happened." Starsky was over at his best friend's side in a flash. He put an arm around the strong shoulders and could feel them trembling. He explored Hutch's back more, rubbing his palm gently over the strong, broad shoulders. He could feel the tension and tightness in the muscles. Hutch was as tight as a drum.

"Don't torture yourself, Hutch, he's not worth it, but **you** are. It's over and I'm here for you as long as you wanna put up with me. Okay?"

When he received no answer he pulled gently on Hutch's arm to get him to turn and face him.

"Look at me." He spoke softly. "Hutch?"

At last Hutch turned and brought his eyes, glistening with unshed tears to meet Starsky's.

"It's all right, buddy, I'm here... come on, sit down again and we can talk if you want. Might make it easier ya know?" He led him to the couch and got him to sit and then he pulled up a dining chair for himself and placed it squarely in front of Hutch.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Starsk."

"I know you don't, but trust me, it will help. You can't walk around and function with everything buzzing 'round your head, driving you mad. You talked to the shrink, how about talking to me?"

"**I said I don't want to!**" Hutch shouted.

"Hey, shhh, I'm not the enemy here. If you don't want to talk it over, then it's okay. You trust me, don't you?"

Hutch nodded and then began to speak quietly without allowing his eyes to meet Starsky's.

"I thought he respected me, but he was just using me the whole time."

"He must have set his sights on you from day one, I'd say."

"I didn't want to go that bar, you've got to believe me, Starsk."

"Hutch, you don't have to justify yourself to me or anyone for that matter."

"I said I'd go for one drink. If I hadn't been so damn worried about hurting his feelings, none of this would have happened."

"You can't say that. Chances are he would have just taken another opportunity to get you alone."

"I realised it was a gay bar, he touched my hand and said he was attracted to me. Said he liked my body, I told him to back off, but then I started to feel sick. I thought it was a migraine."

"But it was the drugs kicking in?"

"Yeah, he gave me a glass of water but that made me feel worse. I think it probably had drugs in it, too. He said he'd take me home." Hutch allowed the first tear to slip.

"I trusted him. He's a cop, dammit."

"Was."

"What?"

"Was, he will never be a cop again, Hutch, he's history."

"Great isn't it? If you can't trust a cop, who can you trust?"

"Most cops are good, Hutch, but there's always the exception, unfortunately."

"He tied me to his bed and I tried to get him off me but..." Hutch broke down now and wept as he lowered his head.

Starsky moved in closer and once again placed an arm around the trembling shoulders.

"You couldn't fight back, Hutch, he'd drugged you and tied you to the bed. You were his prisoner, his victim." Starsky paused and waited for some sort of response from Hutch. None came, so he continued.

"Don't be ashamed for being a victim. If you do that, you've let him beat you."

Hutch took a long breath and looked up.

"I'd understand if you wanted another partner, Starsk, really I would."

"Are you _crazy_, Hutch? I can't believe you, why on earth would I want another partner?"

"Well word will get 'round and people are gonna ask questions about your 'fag' partner, aren't they?"

"Hutch, you are **not** a 'fag' as you put it because some son of a bitch raped and attacked you, oh... and tried to choke you to death," he added as an afterthought, his anger rising.

Hutch shifted uncomfortably and then spoke in a near whisper.

"They're gonna say I asked for it, that I encouraged him, that I wanted it... don't you see?" He looked with almost pleading eyes at Starsky.

"No, I don't _see_, Hutch. You're **wrong** and you're sounding like a victim. Think of the women we deal with who have been raped. Did they _ask_ for it, did they _deserve_ it, were they _begging_ for it?"

"It's not the same."

"Why is it not the same? Because you're a male? That's garbage, Hutch, and you know it. I am _not_ and _never_ will be ashamed of you or _anything_ you do, Hutch. **Never**, do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"He used you and hurt you, but you're a survivor, you're here and you're safe with me. I don't ever want another partner and don't you forget it. I've got the best already." He smiled and put a hand to Hutch's chin, lifting it up to ensure they met eye to eye.

"What will the guys at the precinct say, and what about Tammy, guess she's history?"

"This is confidential and is being treated with total discretion by Dobey. You know we can trust him. The guys know you were attacked and that Mills tried to kill you, but that's it. They don't know he sexually assaulted you and raped you. I'm not saying you should be ashamed by it, but it's your call and your business. If you want them to know, it's up to you. They won't hear it from Dobey or me. People think a lot of you, Hutch, and they won't be quick to judge you. Same with Tammy. You've told her all she needs to know for now. See how your relationship develops and then use your own judgement. There's no rules on how to handle this, it's your call."

"I can't take it all in yet. Feels like I'm living some sort of nightmare only every time I wake up, it hasn't gone away."

"I know, I know. It will get easier, though."

"Starsk, will you..."

"What?"

"Can you... stay here tonight?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on being any place else."

Hutch smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Look, why don't you go to bed and I'll get the couch set up here?"

"Yeah, guess so, I'll take a shower first." Hutch headed to the bathroom and closed the door while Starsky got the blankets and pillows from the closet.

When Hutch emerged from the bathroom, he just wore a towel around his middle. Starsky winced at the stark bruises showing on his friend's neck, wrists, and the marks around his nipples where he had been bitten. He didn't want to think of the bruising that he couldn't see, hidden beneath the towel.

"Thanks for staying, buddy, I'll see ya in the morning."

"No thanks needed, sleep well." He really hoped by saying it aloud that Hutch _would_ sleep well, undisturbed from any nightmares. He was wrong. It was around midnight when Starsky woke to the noise of Hutch shouting something. Starsky headed through to the bedroom and saw Hutch tossing and turning and calling out in his sleep.

"Get away from me... no... no."

"Hutch, Hutch, wake up. It's me, Starsky." He went and sat on the bed beside his friend and shook him gently, not wanting to panic him further.

Hutch jerked awake with fear at the touch.

"Starsk?" Hutch opened his eyes and tried to focus.

"It's okay, you were having a nightmare. It's all right, stay there, I'll get ya a glass of water."

Hutch struggled to sit up and get his bearings. _A nightmare, just a nightmare. He's not here._

He tried to slow his breathing and forced himself to take deep breaths.

Starsky returned and sat on the bed.

"Here."

Hutch greedily drank the cool water and then placed the glass carefully on the nightstand.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

A few moments of awkward silence followed, each waiting for the other to speak first.

Starsky broke the silence. "Feel safe now?"

Hutch nodded.

"Want me to stay while you fall asleep?"

Hutch nodded again and lay back down. He stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to force his brain to conjure up nice thoughts and pleasant scenes. Eventually he succumbed to sleep again; peaceful in the knowledge his partner was at his side. Once Starsky was confident Hutch was asleep, he lay down on the bed, wanting to be there should the dreams return.

The rest of the night passed without incident and Starsky was first to awaken as the new day's light streamed through the window. On seeing Hutch still sleeping, he slid quietly from the bed and went to shower and dress. He then began to prepare breakfast for them both. He turned when he heard Hutch step into the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Okay, eventually."

"Good."

"Thanks for staying."

"I'm here for the long haul. Just kick me out when you're ready."

Hutch smiled and took the offered toast and honey Starsky gave him.

"You've got that appointment today with the counselor. Want me to take you?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Don't know that it does any good, though."

"Course it does, you can't keep it bottled up inside." Starsky tried buoying Hutch's spirits.

"Maybe I'll just skip it today."

"Oh, no you don't partner. Tell you what. I'll deliver you there, wait for you and bring you home. Can't be fairer than that now, can I?"

"Guess not... okay, I'll go."

Hutch had to admit later that day that Starsky was right. Talking to the counselor made him feel a little easier. They had a meal in, made by Starsky, and once again Hutch asked him to stay.

"You don't need to ask me, buddy. Told ya, I'll go when you're ready to kick me out."

There was a movie on TV that Hutch suggested they watch so they passed the evening watching it and having a few beers. Starsky relished the normality of the situation and hoped Hutch's mind would be distracted by the movie. As soon as it had finished and before the credits even rolled, Hutch was up, and off the couch.

"Had enough, partner?"

"Might have a bath and then turn in. Only another day off and then back to the grind, right?"

"Yeah, but you can have more leave if you need it. You know Dobey'll oblige."

"I know, I want to go back now though, Starsk. Too much to think about when you're cooped up at home for too long. Rather be busy and on the move."

"Makes sense."

"See you in a bit." Hutch headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Starsky watching the next movie to come on.

After about an hour, Hutch came into the living room wearing just a robe. He sat alongside Starsky who moved over to make room.

"Good bath?"

"Yeah, tired now, though."

"Well, go and turn in."

Starsky noticed Hutch suddenly appear tense and on edge.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if I can sleep without seeing his horrible face again."

"Oh, Hutch, you've gotta try. I'll be right here."

"You can't stay here and baby-sit me forever, though."

"Oh, I dunno." Starsky smiled. "Wanna talk about anything?"

"**No**... yes. Oh, I don't know, my head's so screwed up, Starsk."

"Give yourself time, Hutch, ain't a race, you know?"

"I know, but when will I get back to feeling _normal_ again?"

"It _will_ happen, you just need more time."

"I've forgotten how good, _normal_ can feel."

"Once we're back at work, it'll be easier."

"What about if I have to testify against that creep?"

"Well you probably will have to, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You want him put away don't you for what he did to you?"

"Yeah, the son of a bitch. He can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned." Hutch got up and headed for the bedroom. He turned his head when he reached the bedroom door.

"Night, Starsk."

"Night, buddy, sleep well."

Starsky felt so helpless. He couldn't ease the pain and turmoil he knew his friend felt. He wished they'd never set eyes on the rookie.

Before Starsky had even gone to sleep for the night, he heard Hutch calling out again in his sleep.

Oh, God, when will it end?

He was by his side again and trying to awaken him gently.

"Hutch?"

The nightmare must have been even worse than the previous night's as Hutch wasn't responding to Starsky's voice. He called his name softly a few more times and then put his hand to Hutch's cheek.

The blond awoke now, and his eyes flew open. Starsky could see the fear in the eyes as they skittered around the room. Hutch lurched to a sitting position and started to push and hit out at Starsky, obviously still gripped by the nightmare.

"Hutch, **Hutch**, it's me, Starsky." He tried to contain the flailing arms.

"**Get off me. Don't touch me.**"

"**Hutch**, look at me. It's Starsky."

"Starsk?" He was breathing heavily and Starsky was concerned he may hyperventilate, he grabbed the hand that was trying to push him away and held on.

"Look at me, it's all right. Just a dream."

Hutch was calming his breathing down now and was intently studying Starsky's face.

"Dream?"

"Well, more of a nightmare. You okay now?"

Hutch nodded and continued to hold Starsky's hand tightly. He hung his head and ran his free hand through his damp hair.

"Don't go, Starsk."

"I'm not going anywhere, just take deep breaths with me, come on."

Hutch was visibly calmer and was aware of what had happened now; he looked at Starsky and tried to rationalise for both of them what had just happened.

"He touched me on the face like that, Starsk... I thought you were him."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, babe."

Hutch began to sob and let Starsky take him in his arms. Between the sobs he tried to get the words out he felt he had to say.

"He... he stroked me all over and then... he... he... tried to go down on me. It was so disgusting, I nearly threw up but I was gagged and didn't want to choke."

"Easy, buddy."

"I feel sick now, just thinking about it."

I hope you rot Mills, you no good useless prick of a man.

"Go on."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. What happened next?"

God, I really don't want to hear this.

"I kneed him and tried to get him off me, then he tried to choke me I think. It's all a blur; I woke up and knew he was... inside me. I was on my stomach and he just kept..."

Hutch was choking between the tears that ran down his face in an endless stream.

"Shhh, its all right."

"It hurt so much, Starsk, he wouldn't stop. Then..."

"Then I came in, right?"

"Yeah."

"So now I know all the gory details of what that prick did. I'll make sure he swings for this Hutch, don't worry. I've got you, buddy, and I won't let you go."

Starsky kept his hold on Hutch and drew him in to a tight embrace, rubbing his hand over Hutch's back in a circular motion. He rested his chin in the soft flaxen hair and held the blond as he wept.

"It's all out now, you did good. You've told me it all now and I don't love you any less or any differently than before. Things will only get better now, you'll see, you've got to trust me on this one. You're the strongest person I know, Hutch, you're gonna make it. We've got each other forever, and that's all that matters."

_**The End**_


End file.
